


Attachment

by spuffyduds



Category: Castle
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle's not that great at shutting up and doing what Beckett says.  But they both enjoy the attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Highly fluffy kink--the dom/sub, bondage, and pain aspects are very mild.

"I'm not going to have to talk you through this, am I?" Kate says. She carefully checks each of the leather cuffs chained to the headboard; they fit his wrists well, much more padded than the last pair. Shouldn't mark him up any. Not that she's terribly worried about secrecy--when he does show up at the station with marks, everyone assumes Castle's had a wild night with a book groupie. She just doesn't want to give him a reason--again--to roll his sleeves up, and then smirk at her every time she glances at his wrists.

"Oh, _please_," he says. "Vast appetites, itty-bitty self control--I thought we'd established that, Detective. I'm pretty sure I've tried everything at this point. Well, everything that doesn't permanently leave you with a lot of explaining to do at airport metal detectors."

"You poor, poor jaded man," she says. She sits down next to him on the bed and just enjoys the view for a minute while she deals with the lube. She'd never tell him this because the man's self-esteem is not exactly suffering to begin with, but that is a _magnificent_ ass.

"So this is...not a problem?" she says, and slides a finger in.

He gives a surprised hiss and arches up off the bed, then relaxes, says, "Nah, Gina had an imagination. And a harness."

She sticks her tongue out at him, and when he bursts out laughing she shoves two fingers in, a little harder, because--talking about his ex right now? _Classy_, Castle.

"Ulf!" he says, and tightens down hard on her fingers. Just from the surprise, probably, but she slows down for a minute, making sure it's not panic or pain. He's got a safeword, of course he does, but she's pretty sure he'd think it was unmanly to use it.

He relaxes again, and she slides her fingers out, grabs her duffle off the floor with her other hand and puts it on the bed. It's heavy, and he picks his head up off the pillow at the clanking noise, turns his head awkwardly and grins at her over his shoulder.

"You bring your whip?" he says. "I like your whip."

She slaps his ass, hard, and he gasps and laughs. "No questions," she says.

"Yes, _ma'am,_" he says sweetly, and she cracks up.

"You are the worst submissive ever," she says.

"What? That was completely sincere."

She pulls the Hitachi out of the duffle and he blinks at her. "Uh--" he says, "That's kind of...okay, that's _huge_, _that's_ not going--"

"No, it isn't, idiot," she says. "Close your eyes and be quiet for, hey, let's go for a record--can you do three minutes? And if you don't stop trying to top from the bottom I'm gonna take your picture and send it to James Patterson."

He snorts, but obediently closes his eyes. She fits a slender attachment on, the slightly curved one; it's meant to hit the G-spot but she thinks it'll do good things for him as well.

"Up on your knees," she says, and once his ass is in the air she nudges his knees apart, slides the attachment slowly into him.

"Good?" she says, and he nods without speaking. His eyes are still closed. She grins; apparently he gets a little more pliant with something _in_ him. Good to know.

"This harness that _Gina_ had," she says, and moves her hand, slowly, trying to find the right spot with the rounded tip of the curve. "Did she just have a plain dildo on it? You can answer."

He smiles with his head hanging down between his propped arms, but his eyes stay closed. "Nothing was plain with Gina. It was blue. There were sparkles."

"Not what I meant," she says. She moves the Hitachi again, and oh yeah, that's the spot; he draws in a hissing breath and his hands clench and unclench above the cuffs. "I meant," she said, "did it do this?" and she hits the "on" button.

"Jesus!" he says, and his elbows shoot out from under him. His face hits the pillow and he moans into it, louder and louder.

"Is that answering a question?" she says. "Because I don't remember asking anything with an answer of 'mmpphpfuuuuuck,' Castle. Try again."

He props himself up and, panting hard, manages, "No...it did not...do...this."

"Oh good," she says. "Something new for Mr. Experienced," and she flicks the switch to "high."

And for the first time since she's met him he seems to be out of words; he just makes a high keening noise, arches and shudders.

"You wanna come, Castle?" she says. She reaches between his legs, touches his cock for the first time tonight, and oh, yes, he wants to come. He's hot and huge in her hand and when she touches him the high noise changes into a little whimper.

"Yes," he says, "yes yesyesyes--" and she squeezes. Jerks him hard once, twice--and on the third time he yelps, curves his back like a cat and comes all over the sheets.

He collapses onto the wet spot and she laughs, pulls the vibrator out gently, pats his ass and reaches up to undo the cuffs.

"Hey, roll over," she says. "I want your tongue."

"Yes, _ma'am_."

"_That_ one almost sounded sincere," she says, and starts taking off her pants.

 

\---end---


End file.
